Right the Wrong
by Renemode
Summary: Rick and Michonne love each other but what happens when some one tries to get in the middle of their happy life. Will include Sasha, Darly, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie and others Rated M: language, adult content; AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, first and for most thank you for stopping by and checking me out. :) I am a true Richonne shipper, so most of my stories will have them with the other TWD characters mixed in. This is my first fanfic so please give me reviews. I will read them.**

 **P.S. There is a lot of foul language and future smut so proceed with caution. This story is a slow burn, bear with me. Enjoy**

Rick walked through the door to the bar to receive therapy from the ordeals he had faced within the last week. What he thought was going to be therapy caused more damage. He came here to straighten out his thoughts but he gains chaos. Unable to breathe and move, his eyes glisten over and anger shot through his body, he wanted to rip a hole in the guy's throat. He tried his best to hold his tears back and keep it together, to not fall apart but it was inevitable. _Why, Why, Why!?_ He asked himself. _What did I do to disserve this? What did I do?_ Rick eased out the bar hoping no one saw him. With his head held up he walked to his car, _everything is going to be ok,_ before he can open the driver side door he broke down, his head dropped and the tears poured.

"Rick?"

He looked up at her, looking as beautiful as the day they first met, "Michonne." His eyes held so much pain he felt and his tears were the evidence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking back at the bar wondering if he just saw what happened. Her face gave all emotions she felt confused, sad, shocked, hurt and mad. _Was he following me?_ She ask herself. _If he did, I'm glad. I hope he saw._ But in reality she wanted to run to him hug him and tell him she love him. If someone told her, her life will be in shambles in two weeks she will laugh in their face. But this is her life now full of roller coasters and uncertainty.

"I came to get a drink" bursting her out of her thoughts. "But I could ask you the same thing." He was trying to get himself together by wiping his face not wanting her to know he was crying but it was clear he was broken.

"I came here to meet a friend"

He could not hold it in anymore. His emotions were taking control he tried to press it deep down but he could feel himself boiling over. "I saw you with your friend "in his southern twang "I know we broke up but it hasn't been a fucking week and you with someone" his voice grew an octave higher. "I thought you love me" he said in almost in a whisper, his insecurities pushing through.

"Love. Love! Are we going to talk about love, Now! Huh!" her tone said everything she was frustrated, lost, and hurt. "I can't do this now. I don't have the energy" she turned around and started to walk towards her car. Her eyes started to burn. _Not here, don't let him see you like this, stay strong._

"Michonne! Michonne! Stop! I said fucking stop. Damn it!" he commanded.

She continued walking as if he didn't utter a syllable.

Running up behind her he grabbed her arm "I said fucking stop."

She snatched her arm away from him "Don't you ever fucking touch me again" in a stern tone and sharp eyes piercing though Rick.

He looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and pain he caused her. It wasn't supposed to be like this; they suppose to be happy together, planning a future. He missed her awfully. All because of a misunderstanding of that one night, their lives has completely changed. He loved her without a doubt and he knew if he didn't make it right he will never be happy again. "It doesn't suppose to be like this, let me explain. You are not letting me explain" his eyes pleading her to listen.

Michonne turned back around unlocked her door and got in her car. She hurriedly started the ignition and drove off. Rick was left standing in the parking lot wondering how he was going to fix this.

* * *

The moment she closed her front door her body felt weak she slid down to the floor and put her knees to her chest. With the emotions still raw her tears gave way. Struggling to get herself together her breathing became irregular it was becoming hard to catch her breath. She was breaking down. It was just a week ago when she was booming with joy. Now it felt like her heart was in pieces and she couldn't put it back together. Love was failing her, she knew she will never be hurt again because she had him. Her walls were put down because of him.

She woke up on her couch not knowing how she got there. Her mouth was dry, her eyes hurt, and her face felt stiff from all the crying. Before she could fully wake she felt severely nauseas. She ran to the bathroom and threw up the chicken wings she had at the bar last night. _Perfect I have food poisoning,_ she said to herself _when it rains it pours._ She felt more food come up.

Michonne heard her front door open and closed. _I swear I locked the door last night._ She looked round in the bathroom for a weapon. Throwing all of the toilet paper out of the metal holder she stood ready to swing on anyone until she heard a familiar voice.

"Michonne? Michonne?"

She put the weapon down "I'm…uhhh" she threw up in the toilet again "in here."

She heard the footsteps running to the bathroom. She looked up and saw her best friend Sasha standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"I think I have food poisoning" with her head still in the toilet. "It was those stupid, dumbass people at the bar last night. I knew I shouldn't have eaten there."

"I think you should go to the hospital. You don't look to good" stepping into the bathroom to help comfort her friend. She bent down and put the back of her hand to Michonne forehead.

"Yeah I think so too. I might have cholera because of those dirty ass people in there. You know they probably don't wash their hands."

Sasha smirked and shook her head "you don't have cholera but you might have food poisoning." She took her hand she used to check Michonne forehead up under her arm and pulled Michonne off the floor.

"I need to take a shower. I stink." With her nose scrunched up.

"Ok let me turn the water on for you and then I will get you some clothes." Sasha turned on the shower and left the bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to Michonne bedroom and got a pair of sweatpants, t shirt, and undergarments.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you everybody for coming by_**

 ** _guest its not just another fanfic about Rick breaking Michonne's heart; they will hurt each other. The point is will they be able to get get past it or not._**

 ** _Summary: The day after Rick seeing Michonne at the bar. What will happen:) Warning: Adult Content_**

 ** _P.S. please leave reviews_**

This past week Michonne life felt like a dream, an outer body experience. Everyone around is happy but in the middle of the crowd she could find this one person who smile is forced, body tense. This person knows if she is touched she will break, her façade will crumble and she will be naked for everyone to see. She was this person now, not the Michonne who built walls around her so she can't be touched; to protect herself from false hope. She let one person break through and showed her she doesn't have to be alone; she can be happy without the false guise. She looked in the looking glass and had hope. Now, the mirror was her enemy, the last place she wanted to look because it will become real, her turmoil, hurt, and pain.

Michonne has been going through these past days in a fog, not being able to think or see clearly. She let the hot shower hit on her back hoping the water will be therapeutic; help her clear her thoughts, where she can make steps to gain a solution. But her heart and mind has been battling; she can't decipher what to do. Should she listen to her heart; which tells her to forgive it's just a bump to get over; or her mind telling her to build stronger walls. It has been chaotic. Michonne is straight to the point, no bull shit type of girl she hasn't been in a situation like this before. She was her because Rick broke down those walls and shattered her. _Where do I go from here_ , she asked herself.

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

"Are you ok in there?" Sasha asked with concern in her voice, as if they had a magnet field between the two and it will activate when the other is in need.

Michonne wiped the tears from her face as if Sasha had x-ray vision. "Yeah, I'm coming out now." She came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her head down. She didn't want Sasha to see her face because she knew how Sasha is. Sasha has always been her rock since she moved to Georgia when she was seven years old. They lean on each other through the trying times throughout their lives. One is always protective over the other. They consider themselves sisters, and no one could tell them differently.

"I put your clothes on your bed; I'll be waiting for you outside." Sasha knew she was crying again she could hear her soft sobs through the bathroom door. She didn't want to push Michonne because Sasha knew she will tell her in her own time. But it made Sasha mad to see Michonne this way; she just didn't know what to do to help her. This battle, Michonne wanted to fight alone.

* * *

When they arrived to prompt care there were two people waiting in the waiting area. Friday mornings usually don't have a lot of people traffic. Michonne didn't want to be there, so she was happy she didn't have a long wait. Truthfully she wished she was home and in her bed.

"I 'm happy a lot of people aren't here" Sasha stated.

Michonne smiled; they were just alike. She never connected to anyone else like that until Rick. _Rick, the one person I want to forge_ t, she said to herself. She registered in and waited to be called. Before she could get comfortable in her seat beside Sasha her name was called. Michonne slowly walked toward the nurse, still nauseas, to follow her to the back room.

"Hello. So what brings you in today" the nursed asked, motioning Michonne to sit with her hand.

"I think I have food poisoning."

"Ok, what type of symptoms are you having and when did they start?"

"I am nauseated and I threw up this morning."

"Ok, let me ask you a few preliminary questions. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Umm… I can't recall" Michonne was racking her brain trying to remember her last period was. Rick and she always took precautions. Except for, Michonne eyes got big like a light turning on in a dark room, the truck. She could hear the nurse talking but wasn't able to understand; she was too deep in her thoughts.

"Which one do you want to do?" the nurse asked.

"Mm" the question shot Michonne coherent.

"Will you like for us to perform a blood or urine test."

"Urine test" she didn't have time to wait for the results.

* * *

"What is taking so long" she said not loud enough for anyone to hear. Sasha does not like going to hospitals or any type of facility with a group of sick people. But she will do anything for Michonne. She came to her friend's house on a mission. She needed to get to the bottom of whatever is going on. Michonne has been off her game at work lately at Harrison, Williams, and Green their law firm they built together with classmate and friend Maggie. They could not afford to lose cases or evidence when starting off as a new law firm. Michonne is a stern believer in having her shit together but she has been off. Sasha asked if she have anything to talk about and if she is ok; but Michonne always gave her a forced smile and say I'm ok. She was tired of seeing her friend frazzled.

Sasha gained a little bit of information from her boyfriend Daryl; who is Rick best friend and colleague. She usually doesn't ask about their relationship because it was their business but she needed answers; she was not getting any from Michonne. Daryl didn't want to tell her anything because he knew Sasha will be down Rick's throat. But this morning she had about enough and she needed answers.

 _ **Earlier this morning**_

Sasha woke up early because Daryl had a 7 am shift and she wanted to make him breakfast. She made his plate and poured his cup of coffee; placed it on the kitchen table and waited for him to come downstairs. She had a plan to get information because Daryl was sometimes unforthcoming.

"Hey babe" Daryl said coming down the stairs in his uniform.

"Hey boo, I made you breakfast and coffee" Sasha smiled.

Daryl pause mid step captivated by the vision before him. His eyes move up her body memorizing each curve, from her long caramel legs to her shapely hips, her perky breast landing on her luscious lips. Daryl found himself licking his picturing him enjoying her soft lips. He is in love no doubt about it. Then he thought about her present endeavors, _she is up to something; it's a reason she is doing this;_ he came back to his senses "Don't ask me about Rick. I heard you last night on the phone with Maggie" answering the question before she asked.

"Are you eavesdropping on my conversations" Sasha put her hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, not missing how he was devouring her with his eyes.

"No I was trying to go to sleep but you were talking so loud I didn't have a choice." He sat down at the island and took his mug in his hand.

"I'm worried about Michonne and she is shutting down on me, the last time I saw her like this was when she was fifteen; and it was because her mother died."

"I don't know what you are talking about" looking down at his plate trying to focus on anything other than her silk gown lying over her braless chest. He pants were starting to be uncomfortable. He also didn't want to have this conversation because he knew Sasha will give Rick hell and him too.

Sasha started to get irritated "You do know what I'm talking about. " She took a breath to calm herself; walked over towards Daryl slowly with purpose and a smirk. Daryl was not prepared on what she had in mind for him. She loves to touch his pressure points to see what his limit is. What will make him putty in her hands.

He became nervous, unsuspecting. "No… I don't."

When she reached him she turned his chair, and stood in-between his legs moving his hair from his face; looking into his eyes. "Baby…" she stated softly; slowing moving her plump lips towards his.

Daryl was speechless once Sasha soft lips touch. The kiss loving and gentle reassured him that Sasha was going to be the death of him. His love for her was beyond anything he thought he could give. When they first met, being both strong willed they clashed. Each time they were in each other space something indescribable began to grow. Daryl will find himself fantasizing about bringing Sasha to ecstasy; placing her plump nipples in his mouth; while bringing each inch into her opening.

"Baby…" knocking Daryl out of his fantasy; kissing his lips again "you…" her lips brushed across his cheek going to his responsive spot. The caress of her lips against his neck shot pleasure through his body landing in his bulge.

Daryl breathing became heavy and he started to fidget in his seat, she knew his spots and she was playing dirty. "I" he spoke trying to break the trance Sasha held on him; stopping abruptly when he felt her hand rub his bulge in his deputy uniform. He glanced down; watching her fingers go to work to get to her prize. The moment their bare skin touched he felt like he was going to implode. He had to grab onto her plumpness. Sasha's hand slowing went up and down his shaft, feeling his pre-cum while she glides on him. "Sasha" he moaned feeling his penis swell with each passing. Sasha nipped softly on his neck while he buck in her hand. He was not going to make it if she continued, he had to take control. Before he could advance she kissed him passionately moaning into his mouth, twisting her hand using his pre cum to bring him to the edge. His eyes closed tight, "Uhhh" Darly bucked into her hand again, feeling his balls tighten "Baby keep doing that I'm about to cum." Sasha removed her hand with a smile on her face. Darly looked at Sasha confused.

"You want me to keep going, tell me then" she said with smile on her face, taking a step back.

"You minx"

"If you want me to finish what I started you will tell me" trying to keep her laugh in.

Daryl wanted to fuss at her about what she does to him but that conversation was for another time. He wanted her and wanted her now. With his nose flared, he stood up and took a step forward with his erection poking through the opening of his pants. He grabbed her, pulled her close kissing her passionately, "You got me" he breath out. Daryl hand went under her gown, finding no barrier he felt her wetness causing his member to twitch.

Sasha knew her plan was going to be effective but not on her too. She felt her inside throb the moment his phallus came into view. He slowly rubbed her slit causing her to gasp. She was dripping wet anxiously waiting for his next move. Daryl parted her lips placing his thumb on her bud, with his middle finger inside her; curving it and finding her g-spot Sasha's head lean back she was in ecstasy. Making circles with his thumb made her inside pulse she started to gyrate on his finger. She needed a release. He felt her tighten around his finger; Daryl removed and sucked her sweet juices off his finger. "No you don't" he told her smiling, happy that he returned the favor. Sasha whimpered.

Daryl lifted Sasha, having her to wrap her legs around him. The heat from her opening on his tip made his breath hitch. They needed each other to release the burning inside them. Their lips collided feeling their breathes being suck out. The tension between them made them heady; they couldn't get enough. When he made it to the dining table he couldn't wait anymore he had to be inside her. His member dripping he entered her slowly letting each inch disappear into her opening. He felt her pulsate around him "Baby you feel so good" letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Sasha hooded eyes looked up at him. She needed him closer; she pulled him and forced her tougue in his mouth. The closeness brung their intimacy to another level, Daryl bucked inside Sasha. Increasing his movement caused him to be close to freedom; he had to hold out, he wanted her to release first. Daryl pulled down the spaghetti strap and reveals her perked teat. With his plump lips he sucked her nipple making circles with his tongue. Feeling the heat rush down from her inner core to her vent, she throbbed around him making her nectar coat his shaft. Daryl knew she was close; with his tongue twirling around her nipple he bucked in to her again. "Baby I'm coming" Sasha shouted, bucking back.

Feeling her throbs around his erection brought Daryl over the edge "Baby don't stop… don't stop" his movements increased holding one hand on her breast flicking her nipple with his tongue and the other on her hip to hold her in place; each penetration bringing him closer. "Fuck," his seed flooded into her. Letting go of her nipple; he kissed her passionately with their bodies rocking while they rode out their euphoria. "I love you" he breathes out.

"I love you" Sasha was in bliss. Smiling and trying to catch her breath, "What time is it?"

"I don't know but the sun is out which means I am late to work" Daryl said glancing out the window. He look upon Sasha in awe. The way the sun was bouncing off her glowing skin made her look like a goddess. He smiled "Baby you know you are my special gift. I went through all my trouble to get to you and its all worth it."

Anyone who looked at Darly will not know how sweet he was. He is rough around the edges and tough as nails but with Sasha those edges were nonexistent. He was hers and she wouldn't have any other way. Looking into his hazel green eyes she smiled "I know."

Daryl chuckled "Really, huh" he started to tickle her sides while she was still laying on the table.

"Ok, Ok, Ok…" laughing so hard she could barely get her sentence out "you're mines too. Now get up before they call in a search party for you."

Daryl sighed hesitantly lifting up. He rearranged himself and zipped up his pants. "Yeah you right, let me go" straightening out his uniform with his hand. He moved to go to the bathroom down the hall.

"Wait," Sasha said realizing she still didn't get what she asked for "tell me."

Hoping their rendezvous will distract from the their conversation from earlier he let out a big sigh, _let me get it over with,_ "Rick kissed Lori."

* * *

 _ **Whatttttt?! I know he didn't. Yes he did.**_

 _ **Next chapter: What happen in the bar to make Rick so mad?**_

 _ **What will Michonne do with this unexpected surprise?**_

 _ **P.S. This is my first time writing smut. Let me know how I did.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thank you for all of the reviews and follows. I am sorry for taking so long for the update. I have been busy with life. It will not take long for Chapter 4.**

 **Please leave reviews**

The sliding doors opening shifted Sasha from her thoughts. Looking towards the door she saw Michonne who looked worst than before, "Are you ok?"

Michonne looked at Sasha with heartsick eyes and a slight shake of her head "Please take me home" she said with shakiness in her voice.

"Ok" Sasha felt adrenaline sprung through her body she felt uneasy, anxious. She was worried about Michonne; she never broke down like this before. Sasha could tell Michonne was barely holding on. The stress from these events was taking a toll on her. She was unraveling at the seams, with one small blow of wind she will break away and Sasha does not know if she could put her back together. But she will try her damnedest.

The drive back home was as quiet as a hoe in church, the tension was the same. Sasha kept glancing at Michonne in the corner of her eye to see if she will give a hint of what was going on. She even cleared her throat trying to get any words out of her mouth, but she didn't want to push it. She didn't want Michonne to clam up and not say anything.

The thirty minute drive felt like hours. The moment the car stop in the driveway Michonne got out and speed walk to her front door. The moment the door open she proceeded up stairs closing the front door with a tap of her hand. Entering into her bedroom, she flopped on her bed face down. Each movement was like a dance, no hesitation, she was on a mission. Still in her position she heard the front door open and closed; Sasha footsteps coming up the stairs and her creaking floorboard in her doorway, she declared "I'm pregnant." The words came out muffled from her lips being pressed against her mattress.

"What?"

Lifting her head from the bed Michonne repeated "I'm pregnant."

Sasha's mouth fell open, feeling the effects of what Michonne had just told her; she walked to the edge of the bed and sat down easily beside Michonne as if the bed would crumble underneath them. "Ok" said almost in a whisper. The shock had taken a hold of her and the words could not formulate. After a moment of complete silence, she forced her lips to move again "So… when are you going to tell him?"

The moment the question was release Michonne felt a force on her back and it was crushing her. She wanted to just let go; let her emotions take hold of her but she couldn't, she wouldn't, she was having a baby. She had to be strong. The thought of her being in this situation by herself was ok with her, she can do it. She also knows that Sasha will never leave her side; she looked at Sasha "I'm not going to tell him."

Sasha's eyes pierce through Michonne.

"Don't look at me like that. I can do it by myself I don't need him." Michonne feeling the guilt from Sasha's stare.

"Yes you don't need him but the child does, plus I hope you didn't put me in your little plan because you are going to be shit out of luck" with a smile on her face she nudged Michonne.

"What!" Michonne smile "yes you are."

Sasha sucked her teeth with a smile "whatever; but seriously Michonne when are you going to tell him."

"I'm going to tell him but not now" She wanted a family with Rick no doubt about it but she don't know where they can go from here. This was the most unnerving situations she has ever been in. In the courtroom she is sure she has facts and she knows what steps she needs to take to ensure a win. Being in this situation with Rick there are lot of uncertainties and different influences.

* * *

Rick had a hard time falling asleep once he returned home from the bar. His mind had been darting back and forth unable to find a clear path. To rest his mind and calm his emotions he grabbed his friend Jack, taking all the liquor he was willing to give. Conceived in all of his drunkenness he temporally mended his racing mind. He thought of nothing but Michonne and the week they spent together before the series of events started. That was the best time of his life. He pictured her in all of her sweaty glory underneath him bringing her to a euphoric state. Oh how he missed her. Their intimate talks, her laughter, her smile, the way her brown orbs will make him feel immortal and vulnerable at the same time. _Why couldn't she just say yes_ , he asked himself with a stray tear falling down his cheek.

Rick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Feeling the effects from the night before, he stretched his arm across to turn it off. His head spinning, the whiskey and scotch still had a hold on him. "Uhhhh" he groaned lifting himself to sit on the edge of his bed. As he stood his balance swayed; clasping the banister to brace his self. The sunlight beamed through his window hitting his stormy blues; he hurriedly closed his black curtains like a vampire scared of sunlight. He did not want to take on the day. Taking on the day meant another day without his Michonne.

Walking through the evidence of his drunken night he proceeded to his bathroom. Two weeks ago he was happy. He knew he could always be happy but a wrench was thrown into the plan. Michonne said no to his proposal. It was a chink in his armor only she could see. Michonne told him _how you can expect the sun to grow what you didn't plant._ The effects of those words were heavy upon him. He was sure, certain. But that certainty became unreliable.

* * *

 **Two and half weeks ago**

Rick had already told Daryl of the good news; he was going to propose to her on their week getaway. He pulled up to Lori house excited to tell his long time friend that he was going to propose to the love of his life. He had a skip in his step and a smile that will brighten the night when he knocked on Lori front door.

"Hey, Rick" stunned to see him on her doorstep this late.

Walking into her house not waiting for her to welcome him in "I'm sorry I came over this late but I wanted to tell you something."

Lori looked over his face searching for what he was about to tell her. Was he going to tell her, _finally_ she thought. Lori wanted him to declare that he was in love with her, that he always loved her and he was ready. "What is it?!" her eyes became wide and was ready for his declaration.

With the smile still on his face "I'm going to ask Michonne to marry me!" The emotions he felt to have Michonne by his side for the rest of his life was indescribable. He pictured his future with her and no one else.

"Oh" Lori response was short and disappointing.

The smile slowly disappeared from his face. "What's wrong?" not understanding the disappointment Lori had.

"Nothing, I am happy for you" she forced a smile.

"No there is something wrong, I can see it" insisting for her to speak her mind.

"Let me get you a beer so we can celebrate." Lori walked past him to enter the kitchen.

Rick tilted his head to the side and put his hand on his hip and let out a big sigh "Just… tell me." He knew she was holding back, she wasn't telling him something. "What is it" he asked following her to the kitchen.

Lori stopped in front of the refrigerator and slowly exhaled. _It's now or never_ , she thought.


End file.
